


scratch your name into her heart

by historymiss



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, I didn't know this was going to be a thing but whoops, I'm very serious, Spoilers for S3, specifically the last two episodes, this continues my Angst In Bed suite for She-Ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historymiss/pseuds/historymiss
Summary: Catra laughs a lot, these days. It’s that or scream, mostly.





	scratch your name into her heart

Catra knows within seconds of waking up that this world is wrong. Everything seems, on the surface, correct– the low bunk and hard mattress, the leaking bulkheads, off-green, the sour chemical smell of the disinfectant they have to scrub into every corner. 

Even more correct: Adora, curled into the corner of her bunk so that there’s room for them to share, golden hair rayed out onto the cheap pillow behind her like the tail of a comet. Her mouth is slightly slack with sleep. Catra hasn’t seen her like this in months, and the sight of it sparks a sharp and savage pain deep in her gut, the urge to brush the stray hair from Adora’s face and, while doing so, dig her claws under the edges of her skin and pull and pull until the sheets are soaked with red.

And that’s the problem, isn’t it?

Catra herself doesn’t belong here anymore. 

She did, once. There’s the hollow, right beside Adora, where she fits. Before Adora went off into the woods, before she picked up the sword, before everything went to shit. The memories come in jagged shards, jumps of time like static in her brain. Adora and the thick, greasy smell of smoke, what should be their triumph but is, instead, their breaking. Chasing her across Etheria, watching Adora with those stupid new friends of hers, the raw jealousy hot and sour like bile in her mouth. Adora in Hordak’s lab, pleading with her not to break the world.

Adora, Adora, Adora.

Sleeping here, beside her, no sword, no sparkly little friends, Force Captain badge pinned to her chest.

Her voice breaks from the effort of forcing the laugh. Catra laughs a lot, these days. It’s that or scream, mostly. 

Adora was wrong. As usual. The world hasn’t broken. Catra has fixed it. Everything’s back in its proper place, Catra included, and if she doesn’t exactly fit right any more then it’s not her fault. She’s always been the one who has to make the hard choices, the one who’s had to sacrifice and struggle in the dark. And if Adora doesn’t appreciate it-

Well.

She isn’t going to find out, is she?

Catra knows this world is wrong, because she is so very rarely this lucky. Adora is hers, again, and this time everything is going to be perfect. They are going to stay in the Horde, together, and they are going to rule, and Adora is never going to remember that Catra clawed every last scrap of the Princess Rebellion from her heart. 

Stifling another, crackling giggle, Catra leans forward to bring her mouth closer to the other girl’s ear. How did she sound, back then? It seems like a lifetime ago. 

Let’s see if she can still do it.

“Hey, Adora.”


End file.
